The greatest thing you'll ever learn
by adj128
Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru had to go their separate ways.  Can an unexpected event teach them the most important lesson in life?   My first fic...
1. Chapter 1

_My first fic! Sorry for the wrong grammar had to upload it fast didn't have time to edit it. Hope you'll enjoy reading it :)_

A woman with a midnight blue hair stood looking at her new home. She being a proud, hardworking doctor labored for her own success. Despite studying medicine, her mother pushed her to study some business units too; so, she could in the future work for their family's company. Natsuki was expected to work for her mom but insisted on going her own way. She is the daughter of the famous businesswoman Saeko Kruger, owner of Kruger Visions Inc. one of the top companies in the world dealing with machinery and technology even genetic engineering. Their business ranked third in terms of gain of profits and assets; second would be the Armitage mining industry and first being Viola group of companies who is known for being able to monopolize various industries and buy out companies.

Ring… ring… Nastuki's pocket began to vibrate, she got her phone and surprise was etched on her face.

"Mom, it's been so long since you've called me, what's up?"

"Come on, you're the one not answering my phone calls! When can I see you? I've missed you so much Natsuki! So, when can I visit your home? I know you'll need someone to help you out…"

"Mom, I can't let you visit! You might do something with my house! Just like you did to my apartment! Changing the color of the walls, bed sheet, my curtains and much more! It's like when I returned home, it's owned by some Barbie!"

"hehe oh, come on natsuki! I just did that to surprise you!"

"Mom, You know how I hate surprises! You were supposed to come then announced."

"I'm going to cry if you don't let me visit you… Don't worry this time I'll be on time."

"Argh! Fine you can come…"

"Yey!"

"BUT BUT! Don't play decorator and change my house!"

"Okay, okay, I love you natsuki! I'll call again, bye"

"love you bye.."

_I think she'll forget again, knowing how busy her schedule is._

Natsuki Kruger chose to live in a neighborhood that is very convenient for her. She picked this area because it is known for having high profile residents meaning their security is up par. Perhaps, the reason is its proximity to her workplace. Whatever the reason, the lone wolf always seeks her independence and has her pride to consider.

Meanwhile, her next door neighbor is going to work and seems to be escorted by two cars, one at the front and one at the back. The car in the middle seems to be slowing down as it moves along her house. The owner seems to be trying to scrutinize Natsuki. In the future, however, this person will be of major importance to Natsuki's life… Of course, Natsuki doesn't know it yet.

After three days…

Natsuki came home at about 1am after almost 24 hours of duty. She had to cover for one of her friends, Nao, who at that time didn't appear for her assigned surgery due to a _personal necessity_. In the hospital, Nao is known to be the vixen flirting and having sex with anyone she feels doing it with. On the other hand, Natsuki is the guilty pleasure. You can only look but not touch.

As Natsuki parks her motorcycle, she can't help but feel tired and irritated. Her next door neighbor is currently having a party with music that's too loud for Natsuki's comfort. Temper rising…

"ARGH! Really, I save lives today and this is what I get! " Natsuki angrily enters the gate and sees a lot of bodyguards; then, one comes up to her to talk to her…

"Excuse me Ma'am this is a private gathering. Do you have an invitation?"

"I left it at home! I was invited!"

"Please don't be too angry, it's just protocol. May I see your ID please?"

"TSK. Fine. Here you go."

"Oh a Ms. Kruger. Kruger? Kruger? You're not the daughter of Seako kruger, are you?"

"Guilty…" _I guess being a Kruger can be a burden but this time it's not. _

"Oh! I'm so sorry… you must be an expected guest of Ms. Viola. "

"It's fine just let me enter." As Natsuki walks toward the door a thought crossed her mind… _Viola hmm why do I get the feeling that I have heard that name before._

As she walks by, she sees a Big letter V with an S intertwined in gold plaiting.

Natsuki thinks about knocking at the door but as soon as her fist almost touches the door, it opens and suddenly…

"WTH!" Natsuki, stands surprised as she sees two known actors making out as the door opened…

_I knew It! Can't wait to tell Mai that her long time crush is gay! *Evil smile*_

_Now there's no point knocking… Oh come on, why do I have to show good manners to someone insensitive…_

Then as she goes inside,

_It seems that a lot of known people are everywhere. _Natsuki starts to feel frustrated all of a sudden.

_Great going Natsuki! Barging in to a house you don't even know the owner!"_

"Natsuki! Natsuki!" Natsuki looks for the source of the call and sees a woman with a shoulder-length blonde haired, slender woman coming up to her.

"Alyssa! What are you doing here? Did you tell mom you're here?" Natsuki feels confused at seeing her sister.

"Natsuki, have mercy! This is the only time I could get away from all the work Mom wants me to do in her place. Give me a break, will you?"

"Fine, I understand just be home safe okay?"

"Sure I will! I'm with Miyu (starts to look around) she went somewhere to get drinks… Wait a sec… Why are you even here?"

"What do you mean why am I here? I live next door remember? _I can't sleep because of the noise_!"

"Come on, I know you live next door but that's beside the point, you're not really fond of getting to know people and being around people you don't know… or are you one of Shizuru's annoying fangirls?"

"Huh? I don't get you? Who's Shizuru?" Natsuki irritated and feels confused more than ever…

"Seriously! You don't even know the owner of the house? This is one of the times, when I want to disown you!"

"The owner is who? You don't mean Shizuru Viola?"

"Yes… Why, what's the problem? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Oh Shit! I'm so stupid! OMG! This is why I have to get my sleep! How can I miss this?"

"Hahaha OMG! Don't tell me you didn't even recognize the letters V and S outside! Why worry, it's just Shizuru."

"No! it's not just any Shizuru! It's Shizuru Viola, remember when I was in high school? The student council president who keeps bothering me and who always seem to catch me before I do something rebellious… Always a step ahead of me… _I can't believe that I actually miss her._"

"Really! Hahaha I was a child then so don't punish me for not remembering quickly and way back I thought the two of you got along pretty well. We're actually doing business with her, she's very great at it, I heard she's better than her predecessors."

"That's expected more or less from someone like her."

"Hey, I have to go now and find Miyu. Let it go Natsuki, I'll see you around."

_GRRR! I'll just bear this noise rather than being caught by that tea freak. _

So Natsuki starts to walk faster and as she was about to go outside, a beautiful woman with chesnut hair and crimson eyes stares at her wide eyed and somewhat drunk…

"Ara, you look very familiar…"

"No, I don't think you know me!" Natsuki is trying to find the nearest exit.

"Then why are you here inside my house?"

Nastuki feels embarrassed and blushes.

"oh, what a cute blush! How adorable!" Shizuru starts to sway.

"Hey, are you okay? I think you drank too much."

"I really feel Diiizzzzy…"

Shizuru almost falls down but good thing Natsuki caught her.

"You should rest. Who should I call to attend to you?"

"Ara, hmm, (pointing her finger at anyone, then at natsuki) how about you? You can take me to my room."

"That's a good joke! (Natsuki fakes a laugh)"

A maid approaches Natsuki.

"Please let me take her."

But as Natsuki gives Shizuru away, Shizuru won't let go of her.

"Ah, you can let go of me now…"

Shizuru falls asleep on Natsuki but won't let go of her.

"ARGH! Alright! _She's not that heavy, I think I can carry her._ I'll take her to her room, please show me the way."

As they reached Shizuru's room, Natsuki carries shizuru to her bed.

"Don't worry I'll tuck her in."

"Thank you for doing this. I'll just be outside if there's a problem."

The maid leaves the room. Natsuki lays her down on the bed but Shizuru still won't let go of her. So, she ended up frustrated lying on the bed and too exhausted to get up.

_This is insane, why won't she let go of me! ARGH I need my sleep! _

"What have I gotten myself into…"

Then, she succumbs to her need of sleep.

At 6 am

Ever since Natsuki started working she's getting used to waking up at 6 am for fear of repeating her mistake of not waking up on time. She got a lecture from the chief resident for missing her solo surgery. Good thing her friend Mai was around to cover for her.

Natsuki awoke feeling very comfortable with her "pillow".

_This feels very comfortable… A pillow that can hug you at the same time as you hold it, now that's new! It even smells really great too… Wait… what? _

Natsuki opens her eyes to see Shizuru's head over her arm, Shizuru's arm over her chest; even her leg and foot seem to be seeking warmth from Natsuki's leg.

_I need to leave now before she wakes up and starts teasing me! _

Natsuki slowly removes Shizuru's limbs over her and moves out of the bed.

_That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Hmm, now I really need to pee… Where's the comfort room? _

After sometime, Natsuki left the room and sees the maid she talked to earlier.

"Hey, remember me?"

"Oh, you're the kind woman who slept with Ms. Shizuru earlier on! Is she awake?"

"No! no! no… I-I didn't sleep with her! (Blushes at the same time) Technically, I fell asleep beside her because she won't let go of me… I was too tired from work…"

"Oh, no it's fine. We are used to it; you don't have to be shy about it." The maid blushes and seems to be giggling too.

"Used to it? _That means many have… _ Don't get the wrong idea! Grrr! (Natsuki scratches her head and starts to feel irritated. She then opens her wallet and takes out something.) Just, can you do me a favor give her this Tylenol tablet and prepare her a glass of water. I think she'll need it."

_Why do I even care? Fine, I owe her for saving my ass a lot of times._

The maid looks at her with admiration and asks her,

"You're truly kind. Do you want to eat breakfast first before you leave?"

"No, thanks. I think I need to go now. You don't have to tell her about me by the way." Natsuki tells the maid with serious eyes. "Oh, and one more thing is there any way you could tell your boss to lower the noise at night because I live next door and it's irritating me to no end!"

Natsuki walks away without looking back.

_That maid has a different uniform than the others? Maybe she's someone higher? Stop thinking Natsuki and just go home! _

She thought to herself and continues to walk further and the people cleaning seem to take notice of her as she sped past them. Unknown to her as she leaves the gate, a reporter is stunned to see her and quickly seems to be getting a camera out and took a photo of her leaving Shizuru's house in the morning after the party.

"I thought everybody has left. Now this is a sight to behold. A Kruger leaving a Viola's house that could only mean…"

In the meantime, Shizuru awoke with a headache and still feels dizzy.

"My head hurts…"

Then she notices a breakfast tray beside her with the Tylenol and glass of water.

"Ara, thank you for the medicine Aoi."

"Ms. a woman earlier came and kindly gave you the medicine. I was merely doing what she told me to do."

"Who came?" Shizuru still feels the headache as she swallowed the tylenol yet remembers being held by someone beside her.

"One of your guests took you to bed and stayed with you all through the night. I'm sorry Miss I forgot to ask her name for I thought you knew her."

"Ara, her? Hmm… what did she look like?"

"She has a midnight blue hair, tall and blushes easily." Aoi says the last part with a smile remembering the woman's face.

"Ah miss, she wanted to me to tell you something…"

"About what?"

"Pardon me for saying this, she said: Is there any way you could tell your boss to lower the noise at night because I live next door and it's irritating me to no end. That's what she said."

Shizuru starts to giggle and smile.

Shizuru gets up and looks out the window and she seems to be looking for someone outside.

"Is there a problem Ms.?" Aoi looks at Shizuru curious as to why recently Shizuru keeps on looking out the window.

"Oh, nothing… that would be all Aoi. Ookini."

Aoi leaves the room and Shizuru can't help but smile.

_Ara, I think she didn't want me to know it was her and yet she confirmed it by telling me where she lives. Silly Natsuki._

"Oh shit! I'm going to be late!"

Natsuki opens the front door and when she was about to reach her ride…

"OUCH!" The newspaper boy accidentally throws it to her face. (Natsuki shows her famous death glare) "Get back here you little ****." The kid suddenly speeds up on his bike!

Unknowingly, she takes the newspaper with her to work.

In the Hospital…

Natsuki runs to the elevator and stops abruptly when she sees Dr. Youko Sasigawa approaching.

"Running late again are we, Dr. Kruger…" They both entered the elevator and Dr. Youko pressed 3 for the surgical floor.

"No, umm actually I'm just in time." _ I'm sweating too much._

"Lucky for you.. Are you in my service today?"

"I think so." Natsuki smiles and prays that the Neuro Attending would accommodate her.

"Nice try Kruger… We'll see if you are in my service today."

DING!

Elevator opens and people seem to be preoccupied with something.

_Nao is flirting with another nurse again. Mai is enjoying talking to the patient. Yukino is doing a lot of charting.. Wait that's a lot of charting! She must have been tricked by Nao again._

Then Nao sees Natsuki, and approaches her after giving the nurse a wink and saying out loud,

"Sure, you can help me with the physical examinations today!"

"Oh, come on Nao! Physical Examinations? That's your code for let's have sex later? Hahaha"

"Laugh all you want, it's better than not getting any." Natsuki blushes…

"Can you not say that out loud!"

"You know I know a lot of people who would pay me for you to notice them, I mean seriously pay me."

"That's enough Nao. I know a lot of people who would pay me for you to shut up!"

"Well, I know you just made that up."

They both laugh at the same time…

"Hey, are the rumors true?"

"What rumors are you talking about?"

"Something tells me you're not gonna like it. Let's put your things in the locker."

After Natsuki has dressed and fixed her things.

"Wow, did you know already?" Nao asks as she sees the newspaper on the bench.

"What do you mean? Know what already?"

"Then, why do you have a newspaper with you?"

"I must've brought it with me. Some stupid kid threw it at me."

"Haha wish I was there!" Nao starts laughing and Natsuki blushes from embarrassment.

"Natsuki!" Mai approaches and hugs Natsuki hard.

"I-I can't breathe Mai!" Mai lets go of Natsuki.

"Congratulations Natsuki! I never thought you'd get engaged before us!"

"Engaged? Me? That's a really good joke Mai!" Natsuki really laughs hard but the people around her just stares at her.

"Read the newspaper Natsuki, you're paying for it everyday! Now I know why that kid threw it at you!" Nao tells her and giggles.

Mai picks up the newspaper and reads the headline out loud.

"Shizuru Viola and Natsuki Kruger engaged! Is there a merger about to happen?"

"Merger? Me engaged?" Natsuki speaks while looking dumbstruck at what she just heard.

"Hey, Mai continue reading it…" Nao tells Mai.

"Kruger Natsuki was seen leaving the house of Shizuru Viola at about 6:30 am with disheveled hair and according to some sources she carried the Viola's heir to a room and did it all night…" Mai and Nao laughed so hard of what they now know.

"Did it all night? Who's the damn writer?"

"It's Chie Hallard, Natsuki." Mai tells her while still giggling.

"Hallard? You mean that one with the glasses? (Natsuki walks around not knowing what to do.) Mai! Stop laughing! I know! I saw that actor you love, I forgot his name… Kanzaki that's it! I saw him with another actor making out!"

"What! That's not true! Take that back!" Mai feeling disappointed of knowing the truth for she knew Natsuki never lied to her.

"Natsuki, you're in trouble! Hallard is known to make few mistakes in this field. She has a high trust rating with readers among reporters." Yukino suddenly appears out of nowhere.

"Yukino! You scared us!" Mai says while figuring out what they can do for Natsuki.

Beep… Beep… beep…

"It looks like a big one. We'll talk about this later Natsuki." Nao tells her and they ran as fast as they could to the ER.

After a lot of surgeries at the Residents' area…

"That was a lot of surgeries we had to do today. It's like my hands are going numb from it." Mai says and sits down to rest.

"Mai! We learned a lot today. I think I could do some more." Natsuki says and Nao laughs at her and tells her,

"Natsuki, you're wasting too much stamina in surgery. You know you could use it for some Physical Examinations here and there."

Natsuki throws the newspaper at Nao.

"Hahaha OUCH!" Nao was about to throw the newspaper back but sees Natsuki's troubled face.

"Oh nooo… I have 88 missed calls from my mom, Alyssa and some unknown number?"

_Now, I'm obligated to call them! I'll go home and think of something…_

"Hey guys I'm going home… "

"Bye Natsuki! If you need anything you know you could reach us anytime." Mai tells her as she waves her numbing hand.

"Bye Mrs. Kruger-Viola, or is it Viola-Kruger?" Nao hides as an empty chart flew right across the room towards her.

_Shizuru_

Ring… Ring…

"Viola Group of Companies, this is Erstin speaking, how may I help you?"

"This is Haruka Armitage! Could you please put that bubukaze onna on the line? Now!" The secretary holds the phone away from her ears.

"Hold please…" she presses the 1 button for Shizuru.

"Ms. Viola, you have a Haruka Armitage on line 2."

"Alright, connect her to me please."

"Shizuru! Is what I'm breading in the newspaper true?" Haruka angrily talks to shizuru.

"Ara, it's reading Haruka. No, it's not true. It's just a simple misunderstanding." Shizuru calmly tells Haruka.

"Kruger, Natsuki! I know that delinquent! You're not really together are you?"

"No, we're not…"

"Well, this tumor seems to be good for each of your business! Your socks selling price are getting higher! But, I won't lose to you! I know your scheming something…" Haruka shouts on the phone.

"Haruka, it's rumor and stocks. Scheming? Well I'll leave that up to your imagination. How are you and Yukino?"

The line went dead.

_Ara! I knew that would do the trick. _

As Natsuki leaves the hospital, she sees a man following her at about 5 meters away from her.

_Can he be more discreet?_

"Takeda!" Natsuki calls and the bodyguard ran towards her.

"Did my mom call you too? Are the other guards here as well?"

"Yes Ms. but I told her you ordered me talk to you when you only tell me to. She wanted me to ask you some questions regarding the headline today and to report to her if it's true or not. Also, yes, the others are somewhere at a safe distance. "

"About the headline, no, it's not true. I'll tell her myself. " The bodyguard was relieved upon hearing the news and followed Natsuki.

Natsuki walks towards her ride and feels uncomfortable.

"Alright, Takeda be more discreet. You know how uncomfortable I am being followed."

"Yes. Miss Kruger."

The Bodyguard snapped back to reality and moved away at a safe distance.

Inside Natsuki's House at 9pm

_I have to call mom and Alyssa…_

Natsuki dials the number but is busy… _What time is it? Are both of them still in a meeting? I'll just text them then._

TEXT MESSAGE:

Mom, Alyssa… The rumors aren't true. So don't get your hopes up! I'm doing great. Be safe.

END OF MESSAGE

_Short, concise, and straight to the point. I'm too tired to even open my mouth. But, I can open my mouth for a spoonful of Mayo! Hehehe_

Ding… Dong…

_Come on! I was about to eat my mayo! Who rings at this late? _

She opens the door and is surprised by the person in front of her.

"Ara, Natsuki. It's been such a long time hasn't it? Will you let me in?" Shizuru enters the house without waiting for Natsuki's reply.

"Hey! I didn't say you can come in!" Natsuki closes the door behind her.

"I think we have gone past that. Who barged in my house last night, and besides it says in the newspaper we did it all night…"

"Shi-Shizuru! Fine, make yourself comfortable." Natsuki blushes…

"On a serious note, I just came here to say thank you for last night (Winks at Natsuki, and Natsuki blushes again!) and to ask you for a favor."

"A favor? You ask a favor from me? The high and mighty Viola now asks a favor from me." Natsuki even bows in front of Shizuru to mock her. Shizuru, on the other hand, just smiles genuinely at her making Natsuki just feel like a fool doing what she did.

Natsuki sits down on her sofa just a seat away from Shizuru and asks her,

"What's the favor you need?"

"Ara, Natsuki. We've known each other for a long time now and the rivalry between our family's companies has paved the way for us to lose touch with each other. I remember when we can just be with each other in school, but at some point we go our separate paths."

Shizuru looks away and seems to be that her mask can't keep up with her genuine emotions especially when she's with Natsuki.

"I understood that… You know back then, I did consider you as a true friend because I know when you're around me that's the only time you can show your true self. Not to mention, I owe you a lot for saving my ass in school and from that loud mouth Haruka… (Natsuki and Shizuru smiles) Of course, some things have changed and some things will still be the same-like your teases." Natsuki laughs and Shizuru laughs with her.

"Ara, now I know why you left me alone in the morning! You were trying to escape from me aren't you."

"Not really from you, but from your teasing."

Both of them blushes, and to break the ice… Natsuki asks Shizuru,

"Ahem… Ah, so what's the favor?"

"I need you to pretend that we are engaged."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks for all those who reviewed and read the first chapter. I didn't know what to expect after writing a story. I truly appreciate it! I admit I have a lot to learn in writing and creating a story, so thanks for the tips! About the editing and grammar, I really don't know who can help me with it. (If I ask help from my home, I might get disowned if they read the content hehe) I'm open for anyone who'd like to lend a hand.

It's our sem break now and I feel really happy being able to rest from all the school work… whew!

Btw, a super typhoon struck our country but its still affecting us... huhuhu

Hope this chapter is better! waaaah I wish! :)

Enjoy reading!

* * *

"Ahem… Ah, so what's the favor?"

"I need you to pretend that we are engaged."

Natsuki is speechless.

"Natsuki, did you hear me?"

Shizuru comes closer and taps Natsuki's shoulder…

"I… I… (Natsuki stands up) I need to think about this."

Natsuki walks to go to the kitchen and gets a glass of water.

_Not even Mayo can help me cope with this. _

Shizuru follows her to the kitchen only to find Natsuki drinking water and emptying the glass half-full.

"Ara, Natsuki seems to be more thirsty than usual."

"How can you utter **than usual**! We've haven't seen each other after more than 5 years."

"Actually, it's been 7 years to be exact." Shizuru bluntly tells her.

"Fine, why do you need me to do this?" Natsuki lazily asks her, "Sorry about my mood, I'm just tired from work."

"No need to apologize, I know how your mood swings can get." _Some things don't change, right Natsuki?_

"Want some water? I don't really have teabags here…" Natsuki was about to get another glass but Shizuru drank from her glass instead… earning her a blush from Nastuki.

"You know that's my glass you're drinking from right?"

"Ara, yes I do… Should I worry of getting a disease Doctor Kruger?" Natsuki feels embarrassed and blushes. Then, Shizuru giggles at Natsuki's reaction.

"Alright, what's the problem? Why do I need to pretend? You know this will be hard for me; you know of all people that I can't lie. Not to mention the media frenzy." Natsuki looks at Shizuru with her death glare… But Shizuru stares back at her smiling and unfazed by her glare.

_Can't lie? That's an overstatement. You've lied to me before Natsuki. _

"I am sick of being arranged to different persons. I need your help so that I could be free of these arranged marriages for once."

"What's in it for me?" Natsuki asks Shizuru… _Tsk… I knew I shouldn't have shown myself to her! She knows I can't refuse her!_

"Ara, for you? Hmm, what do you want then? How about for old times' sake…"

"Now you're collecting dues? How do I know you won't leave me hanging again?"

"Ara, Natsuki if you recall you were the one who chose otherwise." _I was the one left hanging. _"I think you would agree since we are both professionals now… that this is beneficial to the both of us if you look in to it."

Natsuki looks outside and noticed that it has started rain.

"I know how much you want to help your family's company… This engagement would strengthen your family's position and by being allied to us, it would mean more stability in your business affairs. Plus, you won't even have to work in the company to build it. You're actually helping it indirectly."

Natsuki snaps out of her reverie after what she has heard and faces Shizuru.

"Stop analyzing. I know what you mean. _Tsk… Always a step ahead of me! I know Shizuru… She's planning something behind my back and what scares me is that she already knows I'm going to accept her proposal from the beginning. _Alright, fine!"

"Ara, Natsuki you don't have to worry too much… I'll even ask you properly." Shizuru then opens an elegant small box with two identical expensive gold rings in it. "This is so you won't have a hard time lying."

"You've got this all planned out?" Natsuki interjects.

"Will you marry me Natsuki Kruger?" Suddenly, Shizuru pops the question.

_What? This is how you want it? _Natsuki gets the other ring and wears it on her ring finger. _I hate her for this. Why does this feels insulting?_

"Ara, you didn't even answer the question." For some reason Shizuru feels sad for not hearing Natsuki's answer.

"I'm reserving it, for a genuine engagement." Shizuru's mask seems to falter for a second. _Why does my heart feels as if it's being torn apart again? I've felt this before because of you… This is the plan isn't it Shizuru? I just have to bear with it. _

"Hey do you want me to take you home? It's raining hard outside… Or do you prefer to stay the night?"

"Ara, are you suggesting something Natsuki? An early honeymoon?" Natsuki freezes up and blushes at the same time.

"Baka! I'm going to ask Miya to fix the guest room for you."

"Miya!" Natsuki calls out for her maid.

"Yes, Ms. Kruger."

"Could you please prepare the guest room near the garden for our guest."

"Right away, Ms."

"Ara, that's very sweet of you Natsuki to remember how I love flowers."

"I was just being a cool hostess." Natsuki smiles smugly. "I'm going to my room, and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask Miya."

Shizuru just smiles and lets Natsuki go without any playful teasing. _She's really tired. I wonder… if my perception is correct… You still care for me more than you should Natsuki, I can tell. You're too transparent around me. _

**Inside Natsuki's Room **

Natsuki opens the door to a room painted with white walls around, a metal bookcase near a white wooden study table, modern furniture and metallic blue curtains and bed sheets. Also, there are still some small boxes around filled with DVDs and video games. In front of the bed is a big box with a ribbon on it.

"Okay, what's this…?" Natsuki unwraps the gift only to find a new Plasma TV with the new 3D feature being given to her. She opens the box and picks up the card that goes along with it and reads it.

_Natsuki, I hope you like my housewarming gift! It's the new product that we are selling. I have gotten feedback that you're forgetting to have fun… Sorry, my schedule is still… I know you understand, I can't come and see your house yet. Don't worry I'll make sure I will… one of these days perhaps! Love you! _

_-Mom_

"One of these days… hahaha that's really funny mom! Maybe one of these months or years! Hahaha" But Natsuki's fake laugh can't shadow the raw feelings of longing and loneliness that she feels. She goes to the comfort room to wash her face and as the fluid flows on her face, tears flow with it as well.

After taking a bath, Natsuki lies on the bed and stares at the ceiling as the memories of the suppressed past is reborn into her consciousness.

_**Seven Years Ago…**_

A flock of birds where flying across the sky as the famous Ice princess of the university reclines on the grass to calmly rest and watch. Her pleasure is disrupted when a certain noise caught her attention. A group of girls are circling around a woman. Natsuki feeling annoyed by the sudden disturbance stands up and gets a good view of the person at the center.

Natsuki sighs and says "I knew it… Shizuru must be having a hard time." _Hmm, why don't I count the number of times she twitches from her concealed irritation? This is going to be fun! _

Natsuki opens her bag and gets a piece of paper and a pen. _I can see through you Shizuru. Ok! 1! Hahaha! Almost! Almost! 2! Hahaha! _

The sun's rays appeared and it shined to perfectly outline Shizuru, and Natsuki can't help but stare and stop what she's doing. It's like everything is in slow motion as Shizuru flicks her hair and continues to smile and talk to the people around her.

Natsuki continues to look closely at Shizuru's face. She started to feel butterflies in her stomach, her pulse going fast and beating like a drum. Then, she began to feel different. _Why do I feel like this after all these years with her? _

Shizuru notices Natsuki at a far distance. _Ara, she better be in class later. Or, I think it's probably best to plan for a damage control._

"Will all of you excuse me for a second; I just need to talk to someone…" Shizuru utters and walks away from the crowd.

"Ara, Natsuki! Enjoying the view?" Shizuru lively asks Natsuki.

"Ah… ah… View?" Natsuki remembers what she was viewing earlier on and Shizuru's face is all she could remember.

"Oh the view! (Natsuki nervously points at the sky) haha It's really… (Then looks at Shizuru with soft eyes and blushes) perfect."

The bell rings!

"Ah, I gotta go! I'll see you around!" Natsuki picks up her bag and was about to run when Shizuru stopped her by holding onto her arm.

"Hey wait, why don't we go together?"

"Oh, okay."

They walked together to Natsuki's class but Natsuki starts to feel uncomfortable all of a sudden. People seem to be whispering around her and looking at her with weird stares.

They now reached the door to the classroom.

"Ara, Natsuki! It would really be great if you would _do something uncalled for today; so you will end up_ going to the Student Council Room later to help plan this year's School Fair." Shizuru smiles at her mischievously. "Of course, it's always your decision." _This is to warn me right? If I do something rebellious this would be my punishment- to organize the school fair! You know I hate those! _

"Alright, I won't do anything stupid! You clearly have stopped me this time!" Natsuki enters the room irritated but a bit happy? _Why do I feel happy? Weird…_

Natsuki sits down on her chair and pretends to sleep while waiting for their professor. At that moment, she hears people inside the room talking about her.

"They don't look good together- Kruger and Viola. It's like seeing an angel being friends with the devil… It's just not right… Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I think so too. Kruger is holding Viola back don't you think? What the hell is Viola thinking being with Kruger? It just lowers her image… There are plenty of other persons she could be with that's in the upper echelon… Why does it have to be the newbie and delinquent Kruger?"

"Everyone's talking about the same thing!"

_What? My dam's about to break! _Thought Natsuki as she tries to control her rage as best she can. _I don't want to organize the school fair! I don't want to be a part of it! _ She continuously utters to herself to stop herself from creating trouble… Out of the blue, she realizes something… _ Why do I care about what people think? I never cared of what people think of me? Maybe it's because it concerns her… _

Natsuki stands up with her shaking fists and was about to punch the face of the person talking behind her back when their professor arrived just in time.

"Ms. Kruger, is there a problem?"

"No problem at all sir." Natsuki glares at her classmates that scared them enough not to open their mouths for the whole period of that subject.

As the last period ended, Natsuki quickly went home after successfully containing her temper.

She enters her room and sees a familiar face by her laptop that seems to be serious at what she's doing. This person is trying her best to decipher Natsuki's password. Natsuki stunned at what she saw runs towards her desk.

"Nao! Would you stop what you're doing! Nao now!" Nao smiles at her and playfully nudges Natsuki.

"Don't worry I didn't crack it! Hehe"

"Don't let me catch you do that again! I'm really going to kill you!" Natsuki blatantly scolds Nao.

"You're visiting and this is how you make an entrance! (Sighs) Fine, I can't be angry at you for too long… How's life on your side Nao?" Natsuki lazily asks Nao…

"It's generally fine… We never went to the same school since we were kids so you know the reputation is the same… Who would've thought that we actually have a lot in common besides living in the same neighborhood?" Nao giggles at the realization.

"So, what's up?" Natsuki just keeps quiet and keeps fixing her things…

"Something's up… Tell me what's bothering you…" Nao sits on Natsuki's bed waiting for an answer…

"You remember the girl I told you about in High school?"

"Who among them? You've been with some girls… Can you please be specific?" Natsuki blushes at Nao's remark.

"You know the girl who's my only friend in high school and now in the university…" Natsuki shyly admits to Nao.

"Who? it's just you tell superficial stories between the two of you… and for some reason you never told me her n-."

"I think I like her more than I should… There I said it."

"You do? That's really hahahahahaha! I can't help it! Natsuki Kruger is falling in love for real…"

"IT IS NOT FUNNY!" Natsuki feels really embarrassed more than ever and makes a worried face.

"Ok… You're falling in love… Your head should be in the clouds; so, how come your head looks like it fell on the ground?"

"You know me… Before I didn't care what other people think. Now, I can't help but care about the rumors going around that say we're not meant to be together."

"Rumors? Why are they going to talk about you in the first place? Being a troublemaker makes you untouchable… So tell me who is she?"

"She's the Student Council President." Natsuki covers her face now with a pillow.

"WHAT! This just keeps getting better and better!" Nao burst out laughing when she heard this.

_Can't breathe Natsuki! Hahahahahaha The girl's out of your league Natsuki! Well, who am I to judge?_

"Oh would you stop it now! NAO!"

"Well, just be yourself. You don't know maybe she likes you too!"

There's a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opens and a maid appears.

"Ms. Kruger dinner is ready. Do you want me to bring it in your room"?

"Ah, how about I eat at the dining table for a change. Please prepare a dinner for two."

"Ok, Miss."

"You alone again?"

"Well, yeah mom's in a business trip. She had to take Alyssa with her too. I'm used to it Nao."

"Who says I'm worried about you?" Nao says sarcastically and they both laugh together.

The following day Natsuki arrived at school to talk to Shizuru about something. She was about to knock but the door opened.

"Shizuru its best you leave Kruger alone." A man who seems to be an officer and who was about to leave told Shizuru. "The election is coming and majority of the student body thinks she's holding you back." "We know how much you need to stay in this position. Your status quo demands it. We're just being objective and telling you the facts." Another officer remarked.

"Kruger is from a family who's new in the commercial industry and in society. Your popularity is going down because of her. You have to stay away from her." A girl reinforced.

Shizuru was about to say her piece when she notices Natsuki by the door.

"Natsuki!"

Shizuru's face was in agony and it was one of the few times the other officers saw her like that. They were more surprised when they saw a graceful Shizuru now running out the room…

Natsuki heard her name being called by Shizuru. But she just wanted to run as far away from Shizuru as possible.

_It's not her fault… It's not her fault… _Natsuki ran away while repeating the line to herself "_It's not her fault." _

She ended up at the garden of the University and sat down on the bench while gasping for air.

Then, she saw flowers by the side of the path and recalled the first time she met Shizuru.

* * *

In the Garden of Fuuka High School, a girl is angry talking to someone via her cellular phone.

"Mom, when are you coming home? You can't come for my birthday? I don't need that Mom! You've sent me the same pair of shoes and the same clothes for the past three years for my birthday. My favorite color is blue not pink! I've grown taller too. It won't fit anymore. Just call me when you're going home. Hello, hello mom! Are you still there?"

"Damn it! I'm out of coverage. Argh!"

Natsuki overwhelmed with frustration was about to displace her feelings by crushing a flower when at that moment a familiar girl with a different uniform stopped her.

"You shouldn't do that. Beautiful flowers are to be loved; since, it's doing its best to bloom in its short life."

Now, Natsuki in deep thought makes her realize and accept a convenient truth.

_Beautiful flower… Shizuru is a beautiful flower worthy of being loved… doing its best to bloom in its short life… She's doing her best to reach her dreams… I'm the hindrance… the hindrance to reach her potential… I love her and I have to let her go for someone who deserves her. I'm sorry Shizuru. I am not good enough for you. I can't keep that promise after all. _

"Natsuki!" Shizuru calls and touches Natsuki on her shoulder…

Natsuki is brought back to the present; while Shizuru bends so she could be face to face with Natsuki, and caresses Natsuki's cheek to reassure her.

"Hey, don't believe anything they said okay… It is okay if I lose in the election, I don't care about that but I… I do care more about you. So, please let's keep our promise okay? Remember? The two of us after graduating will start our own business together and we'll beat both our families' companies… You even said we'll share a house and live together so it won't be expensive… Natsuki…" _Stay with me Natsuki…_

_Shizuru, I can't bear to see you sad. I wish I could tell how I truly feel._

Natsuki holds Shizuru's hand that cupped her face.

"Of course, Shizuru! Don't worry about me… I just ran away because I was about to pull the fire alarm but unfortunately you caught me! Hehehe."

"Ara, Natsuki! You worried me unnecessarily! For that you'll treat me out next weekend! Deal?"

Natsuki smiles and says out loud "Deal!"; while trying to hide her pain and insecurity.

Public Address System: Ding… President Viola you are requested to go to the Student Council room immediately… (Repeats)

"They're calling for you Shizuru. You'd better get back." Natsuki pushes Shizuru to go ahead. "Go on…"

"Okay… okay… Don't forget next weekendl!" Shizuru walks back to return to the Council room.

_Natsuki, there's no fire alarm there… It's at the other side of the floor. Alright, I'll have it your way this time._

Unknown to Shizuru, this was the last time she'll be seeing Natsuki.

* * *

**Present**

Natsuki is hugging her pillow tightly, then closes her eyes and tries to rest her thoughts…

_The bitter past is better to be buried and forgotten… But why do I feel guilty? I'm just thinking too much again… _

She yawns and slowly drifts to sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all those who reviewed and read the story! It took some time for me to update because I'm currently collecting and drying leaves for my research next semester. T_T

I hope this chapter is better and more improved!

BIG THANKS TO **hounoNOtenshi** for proofreading, editing and sharing his ideas! Please thank him too! ^_^

Enjoy reading!

* * *

"Natsuki! Natsuki!" Shizuru called out while reaching for Natsuki.

"I won't let you go! Natsuki!" Shizuru accidentally hit the vase on her side table as she reached for Natsuki. The vase fell off the side table, leaving shattered glasses on the floor.

Shizuru woke up after hearing the sound of a broken glass. Curious as to what had happened, Shizuru decided to check it out only to hurt her feet by the debris of the broken glass on the floor.

"Ouch!" Shizuru cried as she looked down at her bleeding foot with a large cut.

* * *

Natsuki was giving instructions to her maid regarding an expected package she ordered. She stopped when she heard a loud noise coming from the bedroom upstairs.

"Kruger-san, it came from the guest room," Miya said worriedly.

Natsuki ran towards the guest room, with Miya following closely behind her. Natsuki's eyed widened when she saw Shizuru standing beside the bed with a bleeding foot.

"Quick, Miya!" Natsuki shouted, "Go to my room and get my medical kit."

"Yes!"

Natsuki approached the cabinet to get a face towel and walked towards Shizuru.

"What happened?" she asked Shizuru while putting pressure on Shizuru's wound to stop the bleeding.

"Ara, Natsuki's playing doctor?" Shizuru giggled.

"Well, I AM a doctor!" _How can you keep joking while you're in pain?_

While waiting for Miya, Natsuki inspected the room and found a broken vase. Her sight then slowly crawled up to Shizuru's legs and stopped when it found those very tempting bosoms of Shizuru. _Oh god! What the hell? Stop all perveted thoughts, Natsuki! Concentrate on her wound. Concentrate, Concent—_

"Really?" Natsuki's thoughts were cut off by the angelic voice of the woman before her, "So, that's what Natsuki ended up pursuing." Amazement was obvious on Shizuru's tone, "I wish I knew beforehand. Now I know why you look tired." Shizuru said as her eyes softened on Natsuki. _I miss being a part of your life. You left me no option but to forget you._

Miya arrived slightly panting while holding the medical kit Natsuki had asked earlier.

Shizuru's gaze fell on the broken vase. _Broken just like two of us…_

Natsuki noticed the change on Shizuru's expression and followed where the chestnut-haired woman was looking.

"Don't worry about the vase, I just have to get another one or try and piece it back together!" Natsuki laughed as she attempted to lighten up the mood.

_Think you can repair what you broke Natsuki?_ Shizuru managed to smile despite the magnitude of pain she felt inside.

Natsuki opened the medical kit and placed a kidney basin under Shizuru's foot. She tenderly removed the cloth and saw that the wound had stopped bleeding. Natsuki cleaned Shizuru's wound with her sterilized water and allowed it to flow to the kidney basin. Natsuki wiped Shizuru's foot with a white towel and put antiseptic on Shizuru's wound.

Shizuru can't help but wince whenever Natsuki patted her wound with the cloth damped on antiseptic. Focused on cleaning Shizuru's wound, Natsuki was oblivious to the proximity between her and Shizuru. While Shizuru, on the other hand, dipped her head lower, curious as to what Natsuki was doing.

"Let's dry it first before I cover it." Natsuki looked up to Shizuru, only for their noses to touch for a lingering moment. Blushes slowly creep on Natsuki's cheeks as she realized at how close their faces had become. Natsuki being Natsuki, looked away and pretended that nothing happened and proceeded back at the task in hand.

_Damn it! It's been so long! Being with her like this feels as if someone injected me with Epinephrine!_

When the areas of the wound have dried, Natsuki placed the clean gauze pad on top of the wound, looking at it intensely.

"Ara Natsuki, if you wanted to get a kiss from me, you could just ask for it." Shizuru giggled at the thought.

"Argh! Maybe it's you who wants a kiss from me!" _Why won't she stop teasing me!_ Natsuki thought as she tightly secured the gauze pad with a tape.

_Ara._ Shizuru closed the distance between them and used her other hand to lift Natsuki's face to meet her at eyes.

"What if I told you, I want to kiss you?" Shizuru said as she held on the gaze.

"Ahem!" Natsuki whipped her head to the source of the sound and abruptly stood away from Shizuru.

"Miya! You can clean this up now. Please assist our guest to whatever she needs." With that, Natsuki left and closed the door behind her. Natsuki let out a heavy sigh as she leaned her back against the closed door.

"What do you want from me Shizuru?" Seconds ticked by as she remembered another dilemma on the way.

_Oh shit! How am I going to tell all of them about this! And what time is It anyway? Crap, I should better check my schedule._

* * *

Natsuki was walking down the hall when her stomach grumbled. She entered her white walled dining room. On the center was a rectangular wooden table, capable of holding six people. A 'Last Supper' painting was placed near the door to the kitchen. To Natsuki's surprise, the food was already served and Shizuru was there sitting while cradling her tea.

"Ara Natsuki, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Shizuru asked as Natsuki entered the dining room.

"I'm off today but I'm on call," Natsuki answered lazily, "Why do I need to inform you anyway?" Natsuki sat down on her usual chair, beside Shizuru, without missing the chance to glare at the other woman.

"Because we're engaged remember?" Shizuru said as-a-matter-of-factly, "We both have to start acting like one." Shizuru spoke as they both started eating their breakfast.

"You're a better actress than me. The fact is appearances are your expertise." Natsuki noticed the cold stare Shizuru was giving her. Natsuki, being stubborn as she was, glared Shizuru in return.

"After all I have done to refute this engagement, now you expect me to tell the world the opposite." Natsuki said as she dipped her meat on mayo.

"It's not really a problem Natsuki." Shizuru said as she looked at Natsuki, "You have something on your face," Shizuru noticed a tad of mayo left on Natsuki's lips and gracefully used her own serviette to wipe it. Natsuki blushed rigorously at Shizuru's affectionate action. Shizuru raised an eyebrow to Natsuki's blushing.

Kawaii! Really, really cute. Shizuru mouth became dry at the sight.

Natsuki points at her own lips. "Thanks for umm…"

"I haven't kissed you. So don't thank me for that, YET." Shizuru caught Natsuki off guard with the remark.

I need a drink! Natsuki hastily gulped the glass full of water. Now, it's her who needs a drink.

*ring*

"Excuse me, Natsuki," Shizuru said as she wiped her mouth with the serviette, "I have to take this call." Shizuru stood up and answered her phone.

"Yes Erstin. Oh! Do tell her I didn't forget. At 10:00… Call my stylist… Oh, okay is everything prepared? Ookini."

Natsuki nodded and wiped her mouth. She was about to leave the room when Shizuru stopped her.

"Natsuki, I have a 10 am live TV interview with Akane Higurashi today. Do you mind if you drive me to the TV station, the one near the capital?"

Natsuki glanced at the clock. 8:45

"Tch. Fine, I'll take you there."

* * *

Natsuki was driving and she noticed three cars following them.

It must be our bodyguards. Hmph!

Countless of reporters were positioned behind the gates of their village, waiting to get a statement from the two heir of Kuga and Viola household. The reporters immediately ran after them upon seeing Natsuki's personalized plate, KRUGER, with an MD sticker on the car. Unfortunately, for the reporters, Natsuki had anticipated their actions and stepped on the accelerator as they passed up the gates.

Upon reaching the TV station, Natsuki had asked Shizuru to alight the car by the entrance of the building.

"Let's go together Natsuki, just park the car first." Shizuru told Natsuki.

"Do I have to?" Natsuki whined.

"Natsuki, park the car." Shizuru faced Natsuki, still smiling, but Natsuki can see the other woman getting irritated.

"I don't want to, just go on ahead." Natsuki stubbornly said.

Since they were taking too long, Shizuru's bodyguard approached them and knocked at Shizuru's window. Upon hearing the knock, Shizuru opened her side window to be faced by a worried bodyguard.

"Shizuru-sama, is there a problem?"

"Ara, could you please park this car?"

"Huh? Shizuru!" Natsuki shouted.

"Of course, ojou-sama."

"Natsuki, we better go, or we'll be late."

Natsuki reluctantly followed Shizuru while glaring after instructing the bodyguard to take care of her car or an impending punishment will be given to him.

Shizuru entered the building of V-Network, followed by Natsuki and some bodyguards. Everyone in the area stopped what they were doing and was mesmerized by what they saw. It was as if an angel walked in the vicinity. A brown-haired beautiful woman was sitting and reading a magazine, when she noticed the quiet ambience in the air.

"Oh, that's why. Silence can be more deafening especially when it's HER arriving." she placed the magazine back on the table and proceeded to greet the guests.

"I've been waiting for you Viola-san." Akane bowed, "Oh, and you brought Kruger-san with you," Akane said with a knowing smirk, "Hi Kruger-san, I am Akane Higurashi, It's nice to meet you." Akane held out her hand to Natsuki.

"Likewise, and just call me Natsuki." Natsuki said as she shook Akane's hand.

"Then please, call me Akane. Shall we get going?" Akane said and lead the way to the elevators, with three bodyguards following them and the others stayed on surveying the building.

"Shizuru," Akane was the first to break off the silence inside the lift, "Are the rumours true then?" Akane asked Shizuru the question everyone was talking about.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you Akane? Well to be honest your timing is a bit off." Shizuru shrugged.

"Oh, I see. So that's how you want it to happen."

"Wait," Natsuki said as she looked at Akane then to Shizuru and back to Akane, "You two know each other?" Natsuki curiously asked Akane.

"Shizuru and I went to the same university and had the same classes for the first year." Akane reminisced, "If I recalled correctly, you studied there for a year too."

"Yes I did." _Drop the topic… Drop it…_

"Why did you leave?" Akane unexpectedly became curious about Natsuki.

"Yes, Natsuki. Why did you leave?" Shizuru was paying more attention now.

"Uh— Umm..." Natsuki was thinking for a quick way out. When—

*DING!* _Whew! Saved by the bell._

"Well, this is us. Let's go!" Natsuki enthusiastically left the elevator faster than anyone else did.

"Ara, Natsuki seems to be more enthusiastic than me regarding this interview." Shizuru giggled.

"Natsuki wait! You're going the wrong way!" Akane shouted.

Natsuki, still, being Natsuki, immediately felt embarrassed by her actions, and decided to think of an excuse to her companions.

_Think! Think! Ah!_

"I'm looking for the rest room!" Natsuki blurted

Shizuru giggled as she sensed Natsuki's blunder.

"I see. It is right this way. The nearest one is actually at the studio." Akane said.

The trio reached the corner of the floor and turned left. In front of them was a big metal door with an inscription above, "S-1". A flat-screen monitor was placed at the right side of the wall. The screen was showing different schedules on different studios. Studio 1 was a live telecast of 'Headline". The show was known for its live interviews with famous and sought after newsmaker.

Natsuki read the trademark of the TV and saw the familiar "KRUGER" as its brand.

Akane opened the door to the studio. They were faced by people, running around, busily preparing for the next live interview.

"Natsuki, you see the door near the backstage? Go in there and there's a washroom on the second door to your left." Akane said as she pointed to the stage.

"Thanks!" Natsuki looked at Shizuru as if she wanted to say something but instead walked away towards the restroom.

"Shizuru come with me." Shizuru followed Akane to one of the dressing rooms, "Your stylist is here. Remember, we only have 30 minutes left before the interview starts."

* * *

Natsuki was tidying herself up at the washroom when she felt an intense gaze behind her.

"Kruger-sama," The intruder greeted her, "I'm Hikaru, Akane-san's production Assistant, she told me to fetch you and take you to your seat near the platform."

"Okay, I'll be right out." Natsuki looked at herself on the mirror one last time, suddenly feeling anxious.

_Why do I feel nervous! Grr!_

"Alright, lead the way." Natsuki was following Hikaru when she noticed the other reporters at the back.

The set was elevated on a platform where two modern chairs were positioned diagonally towards the center, with a very sophisticated looking background.

"This is your seat, Kruger-sama. Hope you'll have a good time!" Hikaru cheerfully said and left Natsuki to her seat.

Natsuki felt bored and impatient just by steadily sitting on one chair, waiting. She looked around the area. She shifted her gaze to a man, with a headset hanging on his neck, ordering the camera operator to move more to the right. As the man moved his camera, Natsuki got a good view of the equipment he was holding and was slightly surprised that most of the equipment being used is manufactured by her family business. Her back slightly stiffened as she heard a big fuzz at the back, where the reporters were situated.

"Is that who I think it is?" one of the reporters asked.

"Oh my god! That's Natsuki Kruger!"

"She looks stunning!" Natsuki blushed at what she heard and immediately felt uncomfortable by all the attention she was receiving.

"Maybe the rumors are true!"

"Or maybe not! We don't know for sure…"

Natsuki was about to walk off when she felt somebody tapped her shoulder.

"Don't mind them." Natsuki looked behind her and saw the same handsome actor she saw back at the party at Shizuru's mansion.

"You're Kanzaki." Natsuki said. I can't remember his first name.

"I believe you've seen me in a compromising position earlier on. You can call me Reito." He charmingly smiled at Natsuki as he offered his hand.

"I'm Natsuki." Natsuki said as she took Reito's hand. "What brought you here?"

"I'm here to support my best friend and boss."

"Boss? How can Shizuru be your boss?"

"You didn't know? It's because she owns 70% of the shares of this network. She impressed everyone by doing an overhaul of this company. Everything here is top of the line in quality."

"She owns this?" To say that Natsuki was surprised by her newfound information was an understatement.

"That's why they changed the name of the channel from TVMedia Network to just a single letter V." Reito laughed, "Probably to get on Shizuru's good side. Funny, how a single letter can symbolize a powerful brand."

"Hey, why is it that, reporters are allowed in here?" Natsuki said as the pointed her thumb over her shoulders.

"They made an exception today. I think they allowed this for a practical reason. So news could be disseminated faster."

"You sure know a lot, Reito." Natsuki nodded.

Reito smiled at Natsuki's remark and saw Shizuru being ushered to the platform. Shizuru was wearing a black form fitting dress and was wearing a light make-up with striking red and sultry lips.

"Here she comes." Natsuki looked to where Reito was looking and instantly spotted her fiancée elegantly sitting on her chair.

Shizuru looked at the crowd, trying to find where Natsuki was.

"Shizuru, Natsuki is seated at the front row near the camera over there." Akane said as she detected Shizuru's plight.

"Ookini." Shizuru smiled at Akane, thankful that the girl knew her well.

Shizuru gazed at Natsuki and gave her a genuine smile. Upon seeing this, Natsuki smiled back and shyly waved at Shizuru. 'Oooh's and 'Aaah's were elicited by the people who had seen the slight interaction between the two.

"Quiet Please! Akane we'll be starting in a minute" The floor director said and signalled Akane to be ready.

"10…9…8…7…6…" The floor director shouted then continued counting with his finger (5…4…3…2…) held up high for all the people in the studio to see. The floor director pointed to Akane, signalling that they were already on air.

"Good morning viewers!" Akane greeted, "I'm Akane Higurashi and we're here to give you another sagacious talk, brought to you live on TV! Our guest for today is a bachelorette everyone is after. The owner of this very network, the top prodigy the business world had ever seen, Our very own, Miss Shizuru Viola!" Akane said as she introduced Shizuru.

One camera panned to Shizuru and applause can be heard at the background.

"Ara, it's a pleasure to be here, Akane." Shizuru smiled at the camera with the confidence that can par to a leader of a nation.

* * *

A patient was watching TV, when a group of doctors arrived to do their rounds.

"Foster-san, good morning! How are you feeling today?" Dr. Youko Sagisawa, the Neuro Attending, greeted the patient as she inspected the scans of the patient's head.

"I'm hungry. How long is this going to take?"

"Hopefully, we'll go through this smoothly Foster-san."

"Dr. Nao, please tell us about our patient."

"This is Steve Foster, 31 years old, male, suffering from a Pituitary Adenoma. He's on an NPO diet to be prepped for a Transsphenoidal Hypophysectomy."

"Where's Dr. Kruger by the way?" After a few minutes, one of the doctors saw something unexpected.

"She's on TV." Yukino stated as she saw a certain doctor on live TV.

"What? This is not a place for unnecessary humour, Dr. Kikukawa." Dr. Youko said, feeling irritated by Yukino's apparent joke.

"She IS on TV!" Mai said confusedly as she saw what Yukino had said.

"Can you turn the volume up please, Foster-san." Nao said as she felt bewildered at what was happening.

"Dr. Yuuki, this is not the time for this! Let us move to the other patients. We'll see you later Foster-san." Dr. Youko said as she went out of the room with her residents following closely behind her, who cannot seem to look away from the screen.

* * *

After a series of inquiries, Akane asked the most awaited question.

_Okay Shizuru, this is how you want to break the news. Smart move but I won't make it so easy for you._

"Viola-sama there's a rumour going around that you're engaged. Is it true?"

"Yes it's true." Without batting an eyelash, Shizuru candidly answered the question.

"This now leads me to ask you this question," Akane pauses before continuing, "Who are you engaged to?"

Shizuru paused and looked warmly at Natsuki.

"I'm the fiancée of Natsuki Kruger." As Shizuru confessed, another camera zoomed in to a blushing Natsuki.

"Can you fill us in with the details? Like who proposed and some wedding particulars."

"I proposed to her and about the wedding… We haven't really picked a date." Shizuru said while looking at Akane straight in the eyes.

_A date? We didn't even date for God's sake_. Natsuki thought as she buried herself deeper on the chair.

"Really you proposed?" Akane said in disbelief.

"Yes. Natsuki, I think, was having second thoughts but in the end, she couldn't resist me. Am I right Nat-su-ki?" Shizuru teased as she winked at Natsuki.

Natsuki cannot help the blush forming in her face while everyone else in the room giggled at her predicament.

"On a serious side of the issue, Viola-sama, is the basis behind your engagement with Kruger-san a business proposal? A venture between two giant corporations?"

"Why the sudden curiosity Akane?" Shizuru said as one of her perfectly shaped bro raised, "Somehow I knew you won't let me off the hook that easily. Is it really that impossible for two people from rival companies to be in love with each other? I think not."

_In love? Haha she's really pushed to a corner for her to say that. Reito amused as the situation is unraveling._

"Since we are almost at the end of our show, and to be fair to all involved, Let us ask the other guilty party for one last question." Akane said as she looked away from the camera and to Natsuki. "This is just to confirm and reinforce Viola-sama's statement. How about it, Natsuki Kruger-san? Please talk to the millions of people who are now watching the show and confirm that your engagement is truly genuine." A man handed Natsuki a microphone. Instantaneously, all eyes were on Natsuki, awaiting her response.

_What am I going to do?_ She remembered the conversation she had with Shizuru a while ago.

_"Because we're engaged remember? We both have to start acting like one."_

_Okay, just for show… I'm not really good with words…_

Natsuki placed the microphone down on her chair and started to walk up to her fiancée. Crimson orbs followed Natsuki intently, confused as to what was going on.

Natsuki went up to the platform, closing the distance between her and Shizuru. While Shizuru, in return, stood up from her sit and stopped just inches away from her. Shizuru caressed Natsuki's cheek while affectionately removing a few strands of hair that was covering Natsuki's face.

"Ara, what is it Natsuki?" Shizuru asked her gently.

_She hasn't touched me like this for long time… I— I feel…_

Natsuki's balled fist shook at the various emotions that she felt. Was it anger? Love? Pain? Longing? Fear? It didn't matter now to Natsuki if they were being watched. It was as if Shizuru was the only person she could see and everything else was in a haze. Nostalgia was slowly creeping in to her flesh.

_You're making me feel everything all at once… Only you have that power over me… Alright then, I'll give in to what you want._

Natsuki suddenly, but gently, took one of Shizuru's hand and intertwined them together with her own. Her thumb was silently caressing Shizuru's backhand. Natsuki slowly closed the gap between her and Shizuru. Gasps can be heard on the background as Natsuki passionately kissed Shizuru. Shizuru, albeit at first was shocked at Natsuki's action, succumbed to her own longing and ardently kissed Natsuki back. The two were holding on to each other as if it was the last time they will be together. Like the scars of the past that had come to haunt both of them again, their bottled up emotions were now forced out in open. After seconds of blank stares and quiet environment, the reporters snapped back and vigorously captured each second on their cameras. Flash after flash can be seen on the screen.

After the heated kiss, Shizuru was still holding on to Natsuki for support as she felt her legs wobbled because of the overwhelming action Natsuki just did. Crimson met Emeralds as the owner were both panting slightly, and sporting a light hue of pink on their faces.

Akane signalled the floor director to have the camera focused on her. She tried to speak clearly in a slow pace, which made quite a challenge after witnessing the revelation unravel right before her eyes. Akane's voice seemed to quiver and sounded more eager than usual.

"Join me again next time for another sagacious talk! Remember no headline is not worth your time! This is Akane Higurashi signing off. Thank you and good day!" the credits were rolling up on the screen as Akane took one fascinated look at the pair.

* * *

Saeko and Alyssa Kruger, together with their lawyers, were at Kruger Visions Incorporated, signing papers for an important deal with the Searrs Foundation. Sears Foundation, another company under the Viola Group of Companies, was under the leadership of John Smith. Suddenly, the doors flew open, revealing a man sweating profusely while gasping for breath.

"What's the problem Sakomizu?" Saeko Kruger asked the panting and perturbed looking Public Relations Officer.

"You better take a look at this." Sakomizu turned the TV on, revealing none other than a certain Natsuki Kruger, blushing madly on live TV.

"WHAT?" Sake and Alyssa shouted simultaneously.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Alyssa inquired, astounded at what she saw on TV.

* * *

A traditionally themed home located at a secure site, away from the city, is where Viola's ancestral home stood. An old man was reading documents beside the hefty-looking large window. The tranquility of the man was disturbed by the knock on his door, followed by a maid who offered him tea.

"Has Shizuru picked her choice Fumi?" the man asked the newly arrived maid.

"Yes, she has Viola-dono." Fumi nodded in confirmation, "However, her choice wasn't on the list."

"What? I strictly told her to choose who ever she preferred as long as that person was at least financially successful and business adept, so he can take over the business. That's why I ordered Nagi to personally attend to this matter."

Fumi was about to answer when she was interrupted, by again, another knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Pardon my intrusion sir, but I have important news to divulge to you."

"Akira, what is it?"

"Shizuru ojou-sama just announced live on TV that she's engaged to Natsuki Kruger—daughter of Saeko Kruger from Kruger Visions INC." Akira said.

"You may leave us Akira." The head of the Viola household said and turned to face Fumi.

"Fumi, this is better than I expected but to choose a woman? I don't even think Saeko Kruger will approve of this, knowing the future implications of this. It may be beneficial for us each as an independent business for now. Nevertheless, in the long run, they will have to give in to us. But if this pushes through, I am willing to give her what she wants. This is an ambitious and meritorious plan."

"Sir, I'm sure Shizuru-san will pave a way depending on how far she's willing to do just to have what she desires."


End file.
